


Maybe That's Your Chance

by qiaolians



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiaolians/pseuds/qiaolians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda’s car is stolen and she thinks of Phil to help her. He might get her an idea she didn’t think of.<br/>Written for the Philinda Bad Days Project on tumblr. The story can be set after the Academy days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe That's Your Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this fic on tumblr last year because I didn't have an account here. But now I have (yay me) and I decided to post it as my first since I think it's cute. (:

_**Prompt for day 31: Melinda’s car is stolen.** _

It was a quiet night at Phil Coulson’s apartment. He have had a full day at work, he had been able to come home, take a shower, eat his dinner and now he was seated at his sofa, enjoying the rest of his day watching TV.

Phil was almost drifting to sleep when a loud knock on his door woke him. Getting up and rubbing his eyes, he got to the door and opened it like he already knew who was it.

“Melinda! What’s happening?”

She didn’t respond, instead Melinda made her way inside and seated at his couch with the most grumpy face someone could ever do.

“Okay…” Phil said, closing his door and making his way to seat near his friend.

“You only do this when you are really annoyed… What is it?” Phil said turning the TV off and turning to his friend.

She crossed her arms in front of her. “Ugh, I’m so mad!”

“Yeah, I got that.” He was still waiting for an answer. “Is it your mother again?”

“No!”

“Okay… Is it your stupid/handsome/stupid boyfriend?”

“No!” This time Melinda gave him a little smile, she knew Phil didn’t like her boyfriend because in his words he didn’t deserve her and he was nothing but just a handsome guy, but still she thought it was funny the way Phil always referred to him.

“Melinda, I need more than _no’_ s if we are going to have a conversation…”

She gave him an annoyed look before she would speak. “My car was stolen…”

“Where?”

“I parked in front of that tea place I like before I would come here and when I got out it wasn’t there anymore…” She said in the most angry tone she could.

“What? And you still came here? By foot?”

“Yeah, Phil, by foot… Didn’t you just hear my car was STOLEN?”

“I did, but Melinda, that place is nearly 3km from here…”

“So?”

“… you came by foot!”

She looked at the ground, a little bit shy. When she came out of the place and didn’t find her car, the first person she thought it could help her through it was Phil. She didn’t even think about the kilometers between them. She didn’t even think about calling a cab. She just walked.

“I knew you could help me…”

Phil gave her a fond smile. “Come here…” He said, extending his arms so she could snuggle in. 

A few minutes after, they were still in the same position, almost falling asleep.

“What should I do now with no car?” Phil knew she was referring about having to go to work every day and still have time for personal matters.

“Maybe you should just get a motorcycle.”

“What?”

“A motorcycle. You always wanted one.”

“But what happened with all the _It’s dangerous, Melinda! You’re gonna get yourself killed, Melinda! Just accept the car your mother gave you, Melinda!_??”

Phil laughed at the way she was trying to imitate him, repeating every sentence he has ever said to her about it.

“Well, you did accept the car your mother gave you, which was recently stolen… So now, maybe it’s time you get yourself a little gift. Isn’t it you who are always saying if you are going to die, you wanna die happy? Maybe that’s your chance.”

Melinda laughed and slightly pinched him. “Always too dramatic.” He laughed in response.

“I need a ride home…” She said to him twisting her lips.

“Let me get my car keys.” Phil said leaving the couch and going to his bedroom. When he came back, Melinda was already waiting him by the door.

“You know, you are right. I’m gonna get a motorcycle!” She was now more than excited about the idea.

“Okay.” Phil said, opening the door of his apartment.

“A big one!” She said exiting the place.

“Slow down… Have I told you the number of riders that donate organs per year?” He said walking out behind her.

“Don’t even start, Phil!”

And with that, they got to his car and Phil had to listen the whole way back to Melinda’s apartment about the number of motorcycles she wanted to test before buying  _the one._

And of course, she informed him that he would not run away from a ride with her. Although he didn’t really like the idea of motorcycles, he was happy he could help his friend. For him, at this point a babbling Melinda May was better than a quiet Melinda May.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome. (:


End file.
